Red, White, and Blue
by dancerlittle
Summary: A short fic based on the song!


_**A/N: I heard this song on the radio today and decided to write a song fic about it. I want to dedicate this to all of our troops overseas protecting us from harm.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters. This is simply fiction writing!!! I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc._**

* * *

**_June 21st, 2008 2:00 pm_**

"I have some bad news. I've been called and I've gotta fight." Those were the first words I heard out of my husband's mouth when I picked up the phone on that fateful day.

"What do you mean?" I asked my voice quivering and tears threatening to fall down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry baby I've been called to serve." Troy told me again. His voice was full of emotion.

"When?" I asked simply as the tears streamed down my face.

"Gabi listen to me. I've got to leave tomorrow. Leavin' at first light. You're the only one in my thoughts right now." He told me taking a deep breath.

"I don't want you to go." I said as more tears fell down my face.

"Gabi don't cry babe. I'm coming home; that I promise you." Troy said as I cried more.

"Can you come over? I just want to be with you tonight." I said into the phone.

"I'm on my way baby. Don't worry." Troy said as I listened to him breath on the other end of the line.

A few minutes later he was in my arms and I was crying fully at that time. He just kissed the side of my cheek and whispered soothing words into my ear.

"This is what I've been trained for. I'm ready for this." Troy whispered in my ear.

"I know and I have complete trust in your brothers and you." I said kissing him quickly.

"They've got my back as do I theirs." Troy told me kissing me again.

"I still don't like the idea of you going away." I told him fresh tears coming down my face.

"Hey hey look at me. I need you to continue to pray for me. Just remember that I'm fighting to come back to you. I'm not sure about the phone situation but I'll write you every chance I get. I promise you. I love you so much." Troy said kissing me again.

"I love you too." I said snuggling in his arms just trying to remember that everything was going to be fine.

_I fight for what's right  
And I fight for what is true  
Mostly I'm fighting to get back to you  
We don't see black  
We don't see white  
We just see what we hafta do  
All we see is red, white, and blue  
Fighting for our red, white, and blue _

Baby  
How's our little baby girl?  
Does she know her daddy's half way round the world?  
Tell her she is my heart  
Well...  
I've only seen her in a photograph  
Don't know whether to cry or laugh  
While I'm out here in the dark

I get so damn tired but I'm doin fine  
Got my brothers back and he's watchin mine  
Just keep prayin that we'll all make it through

I looked down at the little girl who was sleeping peacefully in her crib. Tears pooled in my eyes when I realized that her father was half away around the world fighting to keep her safe.

"Anna Elisabeth your daddy loves you more than anything. I know if he was home right now, he would hold you and kiss you so much. He loves you just like I do." I whispering hoping I wouldn't wake the sleeping girl.

"Gabi?" I heard Taylor whisper as I walked out of Anna's room and into the hallway.

"Taylor thanks for coming." I said walking out into the hallway.

"You sounded different. Is something wrong?" Taylor asked me as I shook my head.

"No I'm just missing him. He's been gone for 6 months and he's missed three months of Anna's life." I told her sadly.

"He's thinking of you and Anna everyday. You know he loves you so much." Taylor told me.

"How can you be so upbeat?" I asked shaking my head a little.

"I don't know. I think it's because I watch Ben and Hannah and see how happy the two of them are even though Chad isn't here." Taylor told me talking of her and Chad's children.

"I know this is his first time overseas but I don't know how I'm going to make it." I told her thinking of how much I miss Troy.

"Before you know it, he'll be home. Just wait and see." Taylor told me smiling.

_I fight for what's right  
And I fight for what is true  
Mostly I'm fighting to get back to you  
We don't see black  
We don't see white  
We don't see what we hafta do  
All we see is red, white, and blue  
Fighting for our red, white, and blue _

I don't know the reasons why  
Sometimes at night I sit and cry  
It's hard to tell you what I'm goin through  
What I'm goin through...  
When all we have is this telephone  
On this telephone...  
Don't know when I'll be comin home  
I just need you to keep praying that I do

I sat in the rocking chair trying to get Anna to sleep. She was now an energetic 6 month old. I put the bottle in her mouth before she closed her eyes and sucked happily.

"Daddy is going to be amazed when he comes home and sees you Anna." I told her tired girl before the phone rang interrupting the quietness.

"Hello?" I asked quietly hoping not to disrupt Anna's happiness.

"Hiya baby. How are you doing?" Troy's voice flowed over the telephone.

"OMG!!! I'm doing great. I'm sitting here watching Anna drink from her bottle. How are you doing?" I asked hoping Anna would fall asleep while I talked.

"I'm doing good. I've got news for you." Troy said as my eyes lit up.

"Good news or bad?" I asked him.

"Oh it's good news baby. I think you're going to enjoy this surprise." Troy told me as I stood up and put Anna in her crib.

"What's the surprise anymore?" I asked laughing as I walked out of our daughter's room.

"I'm coming home." Troy said but was muffled as I started crying and laughing.

"That's the best news I've ever heard." I said as tears muffled my voice.

"I'm glad. I'll be home in a couple of weeks. Will you meet me at the airport when I come in?" Troy asked as I giggled.

"I would love to. Anna and I will be there waiting for you." I told him smiling.

"Good. I have to go now but I'll talk to you soon, sweet girl." Troy said as we both hung up the phone.

That night I fell asleep with the biggest smile on my face dreaming of sweet dreams of the night he would come home.

_I fight for what's right  
And I fight for what is true  
Mostly I'm fighting to get back to you  
We don't see black  
We don't see white  
We don't see what we hafta do  
All we see is red, white, and blue  
All we see is red, white, and blue  
Fighting for our red, white, and blue_

Four weeks later, like I promised, Anna and I were standing on the termak of the airport awaiting Troy's plane to touch down. I was standing next to his parents who were both fussing over Anna.

"Are you excited?" Jack asked coming up beside me before I looked over at Amy, his wife, who was holding Anna.

"I'm excited beyond belief. I've waited 11 long months for this moment." I told them both smiling.

"Troy will finally get to meet his 8 month old daughter. Are you ready for that?" Amy asked me as I grinned.

"I think he's going to be the emotional one when he holds her for the first time." I told them smiling.

I heard the familiar roar of the airplane as it touched down on the termak. I heard the wives start clapping and whispering among each other. I looked over at Jack and Amy and they just grinned.

I looked for Troy's familiar face and finally found it. I waited until he was close enough and I ran into his open arms. I jumped into them as he spun me around. I placed a thousands kisses on his lips and face before he put me on my feet.

"I love you so much. Welcome home." I said smiling at him before giving him another kiss.

"Why thank you. They said that as soon as we landed and everyone cheered." Troy told me.

"I'm so happy you're home. Are you ready to meet someone?" I asked him smiling.

"Can I say hi to my parents first and then I'll meet her?" Troy asked me.

"You can do whatever you want." I told him smiling.

"Let's go." He said as I led him over to where his parents and Anna stood.

He spent a few minutes with his parents while I held Anna in my arms. He turned and smiled at the sight of his wife and daughter standing there smiling at him.

"Here you go daddy. Here's your 8 month old daughter." I said handing Anna over to his awaiting arms.

I watched him interact for the first time with Anna. He kissed her cheeks and forehead a million times.

"She's precious, Gabi." Troy told me smiling.

"She takes after us. She's got your lungs." I said laughing a little.

"I don't know anything about her." Troy told me sadly.

"You will learn more about her than you want to." I said coming up and kissing his cheek.

"How about we head home and start being a family?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"That sounds really good right now." I told him as we bid his parents good bye and headed back to the house we had bought before he went to war.

We went home and Troy got used to being home again. He never let Anna go; afraid that she would grow another inch without him. He fed Anna her bottle and laughed along side of her when she found something funny.

It was a lot of fun to watch the two of them interact; this is where Troy and I belonged. We were destined to raise our family together. This is where Troy belonged and I was happy he was home for us.

* * *

**The song is "Red, White, and Blue" by Brian McKnight and Rascal Flatts. It's a great song and I suggest you listen to it. Feedback would be great!!!**


End file.
